DG Bandit Keith's reprisal
by dib07
Summary: DG: Yami has won many duels, so many, that it is hard to keep track of all his opponents, especially the more dangerous kind: the kind who hold grudges, and the kind who plot and hate and hurt. Sometimes winning a game doesn't mean security and Yami learns that the hard way. Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.


A 'Damaged Goods' Story: Bandit Keith's Reprisal

**Summary: **_DG: Yami has won many duels, so many, that it is hard to keep track of all his opponents, especially the more dangerous kind: the kind who hold grudges, and the kind who plot and hate and hurt. Sometimes winning a game doesn't mean security and Yami learns that the hard way. Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh._

**Warning:** Teen. Due to swearing, blood, and disturbing scenes.

**Notes**: So I was playing Yugioh Capsule Monsters and I came to fight against Bandit Keith. Yami and Keith's dialogue was so rich all the way through, proving how much these two hated each other. So it gave me an idea and here it is: My follow-up to that duel. This is what happens when I am left alone by myself. I come up with MORE Yami angst! XD As a further note this MIGHT just be a oneshot, I haven't decided yet. I'll let you all decide because I don't mind either way.

**xxx**

"So, where do you want to go next?" Yugi threw his empty milkshake carton into the trash can. "The Arcade? The theatre? Or home?"

"A duel monsters shop?" Yami asked.

"But my..." He corrected himself, "_our_ grampa has a game store. Don't you want to browse in there?"

Yami shook his head. "I want to see what other stores are selling. Don't you?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so."

"So we're agreed!"

Yugi smiled. The pharaoh was still mad about duel monsters, and he loved him that way.

They had walked from the beach, passing the park and the basket ball courts. They were going nowhere in particular – home wasn't far and it was a sunny, warm afternoon. Yami carried himself far more easily as his muscles built up and his sense of adventure took him to new places without fear of weakness and fever. He was disorientated at first as Yugi showed him Domino city, but once Yugi showed him to the places where they had duelled in Battle City, and where Yugi used to hang out with his friends after school, he soon remembered his way and no longer needed to be led.

"I know a lot of shortcuts." Yugi was saying. Yami had eyes on every house they passed, every fence post and concrete slab as if he was memorising a map of the city for future reference.

"Yes, Yugi." He returned distractedly.

"This way." Yugi ducked low under someone's washing line as he took him behind apartment buildings down a dirty, disused road. They were fenced in either side by tall, yet broken railings. There was a baby crying in an apartment close by, and dogs rancorously barking. Yami soaked this all in with a look of mild amusement on his face as if even the dirty decor of human life was but something new to experience and savour.

As they were walking, a great, ballistic shout boomed from behind them.

"There ain't nowhere to run, runt!"

Yami and Yugi turned in sync to stare at this latest perpetrator issuing threats: and to check to see if it was directed at them at all. However a sure glance revealed to them that the threat was indeed intended for them. Someone they knew and would rather forget stood down the other end of the alley. He was adorned in a leather, sleeveless coat with a bandana on his head displaying the colours of the American flag. He was also covered in chains and buckles with a cigarette jutting out between his lips. Beside him were two other men who were lanky in proportion. They looked like the ones in Duellist Kingdom, but it was hard to tell at this distance.

"Bandit Keith." Yami growled.

"I still never got you back for cheating at that Capsule Tournament!" He said, starting to saunter over, his two crewmembers following with dark grins stretched across their faces.

"Cheating?" Yami smirked. "Come now, Bandit Keith, even an amateur can beat you now. I told you before and I'll tell you now, until you fight with honour, you'll never win!"

Yugi ignored their jibes at each other. "Keith, did you follow us here?"

"You bet I did, kid. I never forget a grudge. I'm here to teach the runt a lesson." He pointed at the Game King's chest. He did not seem the least bit bothered that there were two Yugi's now.

"You lost, Keith." Yami declared brazenly. "Now leave! I've had my dealings with you, and none of them were pleasant! Gone are your champion days! So good day!"

"You ain't getting rid of me that easily, chump. I told ya I'd make you pay. You cheated."

Yami snarled.

Yugi grabbed his arm and began to force him backwards. "Come on, Yami! Let's go!"

Bandit Keith spat out his cigarette. "Boys, grab that little 'un, and make sure he doesn't escape."

At once the two men raced forwards. Yugi and Yami would never have been able to outrun them, even if they had turned to escape. As soon as the two men closed over Yugi, Yami went for the attack. He undid the belt at his waist and slashed it into his foes.

"Clever thinking, runt!" Bandit Keith said as one hand closed over Yami's wrist. Yami bucked and fought wildly. "Ooh, feisty! Just as I remembered you!" His fist grounded into Yami's bones until the pain exploded down the pharaoh's arm, forcing him to drop the belt.

"Release me and Yugi!" He shouted. "I'll duel you if that's what you want, Keith! And I'll beat you, like I've done before!"

Keith laughed. It was a dark, brittle sound like the cracking of old bones. "I'm done with your tricks. You wanna fight me? Then here I am!" He kicked Yami in the back. It sent him flying to the floor.

Yugi struggled against the two jerks who had him pinned against a fence. "Help! He was shouting, "Can anyone hear me? We're being robbed!"

"Shush, you!" Sneered one of Keith's cohorts. He punched him in the nose. "Speak one more time and I'll break it!"

Yugi struggled to remain standing as a flood of warm, sticky blood flowed down his nose. He tried to stem it, and blood came away on his hand.

Yami saw all. "Yugi!" He went to rise to get to him, but Keith, with his arms crossed and laughing like a school kid, kicked him in the ribs, sending the pharaoh tumbling across the dirt.

"You think you're so tough." Keith said, sobering up. "But look at you now! You can't even raise a fist against me! Some champion you are! Well I'll tell you something, that title should have been mine and mine alone!"

Each time Yami tried to get up, Keith merely kicked him back down again.

Yugi watched helplessly with gore running down his lips. The men's hold on him was too tight, he couldn't move. He was tempted to cry for help again, but who would hear him with dogs barking and a baby crying close by?

"You fool!" Yami snarled, penetrating Keith's composure with his steely eyes. "Only cowards attack their enemies like this! Are you a coward, Keith?"

"Your reverse psychology won't work on me this time, pal. Now stand up like a man!"

Yami drew begrudgingly to his feet and faced him with narrowed eyes.

Keith burst into fresh gales of callous laughter. "You're just the right height to suck my dick!"

Bandit Keith's cohorts couldn't help but to laugh too.

"Keith!" Yami growled, "Enough! Let Yugi go!"

Keith's grin only broadened. "Hey, you wanna hear a good joke? How do you piss off a runt? By giving him a yo-yo!"

"Keith! I'm warning you!"

"What do runts look forward to in life? Growing up!"

Yami raised a fist and drove it towards Keith's gut. Keith had been anticipating the move all along. Used to dirty fighting, brawls and punch-ups from a life of drugs, alcohol and defeat, he had learnt to be on the offensive from the very start to stay ahead. With a smack that didn't tax that much effort, he knocked Yami's jaw with his tightened knuckles that sent him sprawling to the hard ground.

"Mou hitori no boku!" Yugi pulled against the men's clutches. They pushed him back roughly, but he ignored them. "Run! Get out of here!"

Yami lay on his chest on the dirt for a few moments and did not move. Unbeknownst to everyone, he had fainted.

Keith snorted and spat on the floor. "What a weakling you are." He proclaimed as if it was delicious news. "I can't believe I lost to you!"

He bent down and grabbed Yami's neck collar, bringing him up from the dirt so that he could look at him face to face. Yami hung in his grip like a floppy doll, his eyes closed tight. Blood caked half his jaw line and a bruise was rapidly darkening the skin over his chin. "Hey! Hey you!" Keith barked, shaking him resolutely. "Don't you go all sparko on me!"

"Leave him alone!" Yugi yelled. In his despair, he sought the strength to unleash himself from one of Keith's cohorts. But his attempts were ineffectual. Even now, in the midst of Yami's need, he couldn't bring himself to attack the two men who kept him prisoner. And so they recaptured him easily.

Yami was just coming to. He was moaning, befuddled as he was. Fresh blood poured down from his mouth when he opened it to grunt with pain.

"Oh look, the runt's waking up. Jesus, do you have to be so pathetic?"

Yugi hunched against the two men. They held both his arms bitter-tight, causing his bones to ache, but it left his hands free. In his attempt to come loose, he had managed to trade out his phone. He had it balanced in his hands at his back while the cohorts were engrossed with the fight acting out before them. Carefully he thumbed buttons, hoping he could call someone in his phonebook. Even 911 came to mind, but he had no idea which buttons to blindly press.

_Come on, come on!_ He thought in despair.

Yami tried to turn over to rest on his side. He spat out blood. "Son of a Sphinx." He moaned.

"I am a champion, but you stole my opportunity, you miserable fuck! I could have won it all and snatched back my glory! But no! You had to come along, didn't you? You're such a fraud!"

Yami smiled up at his opponent despite the blood on his face. "Better to be a fraud, then a loser with no heart and soul."

"You like to preach, don'tcha? You think honour proves anything? What honour do you have now, huh? I'll tell you, nothing! It's you kissing dirt, _not_ me!" He buckled up a fist and slammed it into Yami. The pharaoh hit the ground: hard, and didn't rise up again.

"NO!" Yugi struggled against the American's men. "Let him alone! He can't hurt you!"

Keith was panting even though he had barely exerted himself. He looked at the hand he had used and flexed it to starve out the pain in his knuckles. "Little punk." He growled in Yugi's direction. "Shut up! You wanna end up like him too?"

"You're despicable!" Yugi continued, unperturbed by the American's threats. "It's people like you that ruins the lives of others! Just because you lost doesn't mean you can go round hurting others! It's just a game, Keith! A game! You can still enjoy life! But you refuse out of greed and blind stupidity!"

"Stupidity, is it? Well, I'll show you!" He started to walk forwards when a hand grabbed his ankle. He looked down through his dark shades to see Yami rising woodenly from the ground. Dirt was caked all over his black tank top.

"Please go, Keith." The pharaoh entreated through a stream of bubbling cerise. "You've done enough."

"No one touches me! Let alone a cheater!" He lunged at Yami and grabbed his throat. He used his other fist to smash against his ribs. Yami winced against each blow and he couldn't channel enough air into his lungs to cry out. Keith's weight bludgeoned him downwards. He was unable to move to get away.

"Let that man go."

The clean, airy voice stilled them all at once. Keith looked up, fear whitening his features when he expected a full unit of police to be looking down from the entrance to the alley. But when he looked up he saw that it was Seto Kaiba. He would have barked with laughter, but Seto was pointing a gun at him. Its cold steel gleamed in the afternoon light.

"You touch him one more time," the billionaire dared him with a voice as deep and as cold as ice, "and I _will _put a bullet in you."

Keith sat up slightly and loosened the hand binding Yami's throat, one fist still raised above his ribs in mid-swing. He considered ignoring the billionaire, but he was also no fool. Despite this however, he was reluctant to release his prize. "What a surprise to see you down here." He said candidly as if he hadn't been caught in the midst of murdering a duellist, "Sightseeing these broken, dirty alleyways are we?"

"That is none of your concern." To endorse his threat, Kaiba pulled the hammer of his revolver down with a soft click. "Now release Yami and Yugi Motou and get up, slowly. I want nothing funny, you hear?"

Bandit Keith hissed to his two men. In unison they released Yugi. Then Keith himself slowly drew away from the pharaoh with a deep scowl etched on his features. "You'll regret this, Kaiba." He sneered.

"Keep moving away from him." Seto warned, the gun's sights trained at all times on Keith's head. "Go on, or do you want a bullet hole in your face?"

"You haven't got the guts!" Keith muttered darkly, but he moved away all the same. This gave Yugi the freedom he needed, and he was at the pharaoh's side in an instant.

"Try me." Kaiba retorted in a no-nonsense tone. "I have all the evidence I need to put you in prison, with a bullet in your leg or not."

"Fuck this!" Keith dropped everything and ran down towards the other end of the alley, his cohorts following behind him.

Kaiba put the gun's hammer back up and clipped on the safety. "Have fun meeting the police on the other side you dolts."

**The end?...**


End file.
